For various reasons, including illness, injury or surgery, patients may require replacement or supplementation of their natural renal function in order to remove excess fluid or fluids containing dissolve waste products from their blood. Several procedures known for this purpose are dialysis, hemodialysis, hemofiltration, hemodiafiltration and ultrafiltration; another related procedure is plasmapheresis. The specific procedure employed depends upon the needs of the particular patient. For example, dialysis is used to remove soluble waste and solvent from blood; hemofiltration is used to remove plasma water from blood; hemodiafiltration is used to remove both unwanted solute (soluble waste) and plasma water from blood; ultrafiltration is a species of hemofiltration; and plasmapheresis is used to remove blood plasma by means of a piasmapheresis filter. Because the replacement of renal function may affect nutrition, erythropoiesis, calcium-phosphorus balance and solvent and solute clearance from the patient, it is imperative that there be accurate control of the procedure utilized. The accurate control of the rate of removal of intravascular fluid volume is also important to maintain proper fluid balance in the patient and prevent hypotension.
Various systems have been proposed to monitor and control renal replacement procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,644 discloses a dialysis system in which the weight of dialyzing liquid in a closed liquid container is indicated by a scale. After the dialyzing liquid flows through the dialyzer, the spent liquid is returned to the same container and the weight is again indicated. Since the container receives the original dialyzing liquid plus ultra-filtrate, the amount of ultrafiltrate removed from the patient is equal to the increase in total weight in the container. This system is not driven by a weight measuring device and does not offer precise control of the amount of liquids used in the procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,957 discloses an artificial kidney system which utilizes weight measurement to control the supply of substituate fluid to a patient. In this system, the patient's blood is pumped through a filter and the filtrate from the blood is discharged to a measuring vessel associated with a weighing device. A second measuring vessel containing substituate fluid is associated with a second weighing device and is connected to the purified blood line. By means of a pump, the substituate fluid and the purified blood are pumped back to the patient. The first and second weighing devices are coupled to one another by a measuring system in such a way that a fixed proportion of substituate is supplied to the purified blood stream from the second measuring vessel depending on the weight of the filtrate received in the first measuring vessel. This system does not utilize circulating dialysate fluid in the blood filtration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,399 discloses a system for performing continuous arteriovenous hemofiltration (CAVH). The disclosed system relies upon utilizing a volumetric pump to withdraw a desired amount of fluid from the patient's blood and return a selected amount of fluid volume to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,598 discloses an apparatus for hemodialysis and hemofiltration which comprises an extracorporeal blood circuit including a dialyzer and/or filter arrangement. The system determines fluid withdrawal per unit time and total amount of fluid withdrawn by utilizing flow sensors in conjunction with an evaluating unit located upstream and downstream of the dialyzer or filter arrangement in the blood circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,433 discloses a system for regulating ultrafiltration by differential weighing. The system includes a differential weighing receptacle having an inlet chamber and an outlet chamber which allows a fixed amount of fresh dialysate, by weight, to flow through the hemodialyzer. This system operates in a sequence of weighing cycles during which the amount of ultrafiltrate removed from the blood may be calculated. Additionally, the ultrafiltration rate for each weighing cycle may be calculated. This system provides a mechanism for determining and regulating the amount of ultrafiltrate removed from the blood while delivering dialysate to the patient in alternating fill and drain cycles of the inlet and outlet chambers of the differential weighing receptacle.
The need exists for a multipurpose renal function replacement/supplementation system which is accurate, reliable, capable of continuous, long-term operation, and which can be used effectively on adult, pediatric and neonatal patients.